littlelulu_project_studio_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
RyuseiRanger36
is the 36th episode of Project Gladiator RyuseiRanger and is the 85th episode of the Gladiator Series franchise overall. Summary Nagisa shoots for his dreams and enters "My Fiance is a Star Knight" into a Comic Convention. But he finds himself overwhelmed and unable to focus on anything else in his attempt to make it perfect. Synopsis Having been praised by the others for his character designs, Nagisa decides to enter a manga contest by creating a story based on his childhood character "My Fiance is a Star Knight". But resolving to complete the manga on his own while struggling with the upcoming deadline, Nagisa cracks under the pressure of high expectations and runs off. Tsubaki awakens from a nightmare the next morning, having dreamed that the villain was making fun of Nagisa's work and mocking her for being so useless as Star Knight fallen into her arms. Nagisa starts to cry after realizing his pet squirrel Ikki spilled ink all over his manuscript and throw it him away, angrily. As he runs into the others; quickly avoiding them and continued to run until he reaches the park. Tsubaki just found Ikki, who felling so sad because he spoils on Nagisa's manuscript and takes him to where Nagisa sitting in the park to make him apologizes. When Grind spots her, he starts target the famous manga artist's dream to create a kangaroo ShinFukisokusha, Vanishing Gungaroon, and Tsubaki and Nagisa transforms to face it. Gungaroon is proven to be too strong for her and Grind mocks Nagisa's creation, causing Nagisa to argue back. Tsubaki believes in Star Knight because he is young and refuses to give up. After he witnessing Ikki gets damaged from Gungaroon's fatal attack, suddenly, Nagisa feels a surge of power and the muse of astronomy Urania has awakened, entering the Sigma Mode. With his new aura shone in his body, Nagisa uses his ultimate attack, Mosaic Shining Arc-En-Ciel, to defeat Gungaroon. Grind refuses to give up when the rest of the RyuseiRangers appear, allowing to them to purifying him. Just then, Gungaroon has been repaired and enlarged to attack the park, but Thundar protect them with Lightning Shield. Saying that Nagisa has been learned about what color is used for manga thanks to Tsubaki's favors. With a help from Eros, they managed to weaken Gungaroon with Double Rainbow Spin before they combined into RyuseiDaiOh. With Gungaroon is weak from this attack, RyuseiDaiOh managed to destroy the ShinFukisokusha again and gain a new card. After Grind takes off, Nagisa thanks Tsubaki and gains a new sense of confidence with Ikki and himself. A few days later after Ikki gets recovered, the manuscript is completed and everyone congratulate Nagisa. Tsubaki allows her classmates to see the manga and she happily watches, realizing they enjoy it. She then thanks Nagisa's hero, Star Knight, and the two were holding hands together. Major Events *The muse, Urania, was restored back within Premium Card. **Ryusei Yellow enters the Sigma Mode, allowing to performs Mosaic Shining Arc-En-Ciel. Character Appearances Characters in italic are only seen briefly and have yet to make a proper appearance. RyuseiRangers *'Tsubaki Hiragi / Ryusei Muse' *Daisuke Akashiro / Ryusei Red *Izumi Aoshima / Ryusei Blue *Nagisa Izayoi / Ryusei Yellow *Ray Harukawa / Ryusei Violet *Chris Kurowaki / Ryusei Black *Jun Akisato / Ryusei Green RyuseiLunarious *Kinjo Amatsuki / Ryusei Sol *Ginta Amatsuki / Ryusei Luna Allies *Telemachus *Eurycleia *Phemius / Mukuro Namikizu *Eros / Eisuke Aigasaki *Inferno / Ryukichi Hattori *Ocean / Toshito Umimaki *Thundar / Raiki Kimura *Fauna / Fumiya Chimaki *Time / Alan Tokinomiya *Fleur / Dan Hanamiki *Soare / Yuu Nichibotsu *Fengari / Mizuki Ozaki *Urania Villains *Grind *DroneCore *ShinFukisokusha: Vanishing Gungaroon Secondary Characters *Nausicaa *Minori Akisato *Sanae Amemiya *Lucas Fuyukichi *Ikki *''Nagato Izayoi'' (flashback) Trivia *'Saint Cards debuted': Shining premium coord. The Sigma Coord that obtained from ShinFukisokusha monster is: Stunned Halloween Witch. **'Disguise Coord used': Manga artist *The opening contains previews of the upcoming movie, Project Gladiator RyuseiRanger the Movie: Strongest Revenge! Valhalla of the Seven-Colored Feathers that is set to be released on October 19, 2019. Category:Episodes Category:Project Gladiator RyuseiRanger Category:Project Gladiator RyuseiRanger episodes Category:Studio Cygnus Category:Gonzo Category:Fan Anime